My First Kiss
by tenbutterflykisses
Summary: The summary will give it away! Just R&R! It can't be too bad!
1. Chapter 1 of My First Kiss

**This is my first fanfiction story, so be nice!!**

My first Kiss: Miley, Do_ you_ want to know a secret?

Miley POV

Me, Lily, and Oliver were at the beach walking together.

"I wonder what it would be like if I was two feet tall." Lily said.

"Lily..You are random." Miley said.

"Lily, I worry about you." Oliver added.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Lily said, "THAT IS SOME WAY TO TREAT YOUR FRIEND!!!! I CAN"T-sorry."

"Mood swings." Oliver and Miley said.

"I'm back to my normal self again." said Lily.

" Are you sure about that?" Oliver said.

" No Oliver.. You don't under stand she is being her normal self." Miley said.

"Ok.. Lets talk about something else, but my best friend being weird." Miley said

"How about we go to my beach house and get in the hot tub?" Miley said.

"Ok.. that sounds like fun." Oliver said.

"But we are missing one thing Miles...Swim Suits!" said Lily.

"Oh yeah.. We might need those!" Miley said with laughter.

"Meat me at the beach house at 7:30.Ok?" Miley said.

" Ok that sounds great." said Oliver and Lily.

Later on the day after they put on the swim suits.

"Where is Miley?" Oliver asked.

"I really don't know, but do you want me to call her cell?" Lily asked.

"Ok so that way she will hurry and come so we can get in there in set of the cold." Oliver said.

"Well unlike me I brought a towel!" Lily said.

Lily got out her pink cell phone, and called Miley.

"Where are you at?" Lily said into the phone.

"I'm on my way!" Miley said.

"Ok well just hurry please!" Lily said.

"Don't worry I will." Miley said.

**Meanwhile at the beach house Lily and Oliver sat there and talked until Miley finally came.**

"Ok guys…Sorry it tuck me a long time to get over here." Said Miley.

"Good that you are here, but can we get in now?" said Lily. "Mr. Winter is freezing over here!"

Miley laughed until she couldn't breath.

"Don't kill you self Miley." Oliver said to annoy her.

A minute later Miley, Oliver, and Lily pulled off the cover for the hot tub. They got in and started to talk.

"Bubbles… big bubbles." Oliver said.

"You are weird and strange at times Oliver." Lily said.

"Thanks a lot… FRIEND!!!" Oliver said.

"Ok guys stop fighting over the bubbles. Lets play a game." Miley said.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Oliver suggested to them.

"Lily…" Miley said.

"Yes.." Lily replied.

"You go first." Said Miley.

"Ok…Truth or Dare?" Oliver added for Miley.

"Truth." Lily said.

"Is it true that you have liked someone for a long time?" Miley said.

"No…." said Lily.

" Are you being truthful?" Oliver asked.

"Yes…No….Maybe." Lily said in confusion.

"What ever happens here…we can never tell anyone anything? Got it?" Miley said

"Ok I got it!" Oliver and Lily said.

"So answer me please." Said Miley.

"Ok… I love your big brother Miley!" Lily said.

Oliver and Miley where shocked about what Lily said. Elspeashal Miley. They didn't know what to say.

**What will Miley and Oliver say next? Find out in the next chapter. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 Truth or Dare? Part 1

**My First Kiss: Truth or Dare?( part 1 )**

**This is a conclusion from My First Kiss: Miley... Do you want to know a secret? This should be a little better than last time!**

**Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are still in the hot tub talking.**

"OMG!!!" said Miley and Oliver in surprise.

"I new that I should have chickened out of that!" said Lilly.

"No, Lilly it's ok I won't tell anyone," Oliver and Miley said.

"You guys promised.. So you better not tell!" Lilly said.

"Ok...ok.. We promise," Oliver said.

" Lilly why would I tell someone that when you all keep my secret. I would think that you would tell mine if I told yours." Miley said.

" Yeah, is that a deal, if you tell my secret then I will tell yours ok?" Lilly asked.

"Ok that sounds good to me!" Miley said.

"Ok…" Lily said….."OLIVER!! Truth or dare??"

"Uh.." Oliver said.."Dare."

"Ok…I dare you to…"Lilly said, " To kiss Miley on the cheek!"

**As Miley just sits there looking at the water she all of the sudden says **" Oliver has to do what?"

"You are kidding me right?" Oliver said with shock.

Lily smirked and said, "Nope…you have to do it or…uh….ok just do it! It's not like I'm gonna tell everyone at school you kissed Miley on the cheek…that'd be mean."

"Hey! I never agreed to this you know!" Miley said.

"Oliver it's not like it's going to hurt you or anything!" Lilly said.

"Ok… I guess that it won't hurt or anything… So… Hear I go!" Oliver said.

**Oliver took his hand and kissed it and then put it on her cheek. **

"That's how you kiss someone on the cheek…your such an idiot sometimes! Your lips have to tough her freakin cheek!!" Lily said annoyed.

"Fine.." Oliver said.

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. They both shuddered.

"I'm glad that's over with!" Miley said.

"Me too!" Oliver added.

"Now it's my turn to pick someone!" Oliver said with a chuckled.

"Miley, truth or dare?" Oliver said.

"Truth!" Miley said.

"Who do you like?" Oliver asked.

**What will Miley say next? Will it be Jake or someone else? R&R!**


End file.
